games_of_alterrafandomcom-20200214-history
Al'terra (Geography)
Architecture of Notes Typical housing is somewhat intermingled wit the city businesses in urban centres, crowded together but organized. Adults live in small dwelling, usually alone, sometimes paired, in condo like structures or apartment types, with communal garden space that is maintained by all. In cities they are two, possibly three levels, never any basements, with multiple windows. The Privileged generally live together when they can. The Pride live in huge, entertaining type dwellings that are large and extravagant. Children are kept in care places and school facilities while. Out of the cities, housing is single level and simple, mainly made of wood. Stone is another common building material, especially sandstone. Common people are builders and make everything from businesses to temples to Pride structures, but before anything is built, it must be approved by government (Privileged) staff. Generally an older person will build one and collect rent from maybe six separate occupants (young adults), which is a low form job. In terms of the actual art of the architecture, buildings are reasonably square with rectangular windows, not particularly artful but pale and full of sunlight. While glass can be used, shutters are much more common. Buildings are often repaired, added onto and rebuilt such that Tantus looks older because it is. In places not in the city, multiple floors don't tend to be as comon. While most provinces within Al'terra drawn water from lakes, rivers, and reservoirs, several do not have good access for the nation. Tantus is one of these places and while living next to the ocean, all fresh water ir brought up from a mine acting as an acquirer of life. There are a couple dozens wells in Tantus alone. One of the most well off knowing 'pure' sources of water is the River Nine' out in Hesk, a place of prigrilmage. Wonders of the World The Courtyard of Agentin - The epitomy of classic, ancient architecture, a sacred exposed gallery of intricate stonework, both laid out and inscribed, hoisted above the common places of the world and carved in the plateau of the Dalamor. It is a rite of pilgrimage for serious readers to view it, at its closest distance, Because it it so sacred and well preserved, a guard keeps watch over it from those who would climb the mountain to behold the legendary birth of the first reader, whom this monument and ritual ground was created in his honour. Sunless Catacombs - Sat deep under the Sun Place, several hundred feet accessible by stairs, are the catacombs that were dug and fortified by the wars early in Al'terras history. The walls are covered in messages, ruins, graffiti from all points in history. While it is a dream of many to discovery treasury and antiquities here, they are severely warned away for the old nature of this place makes it susceptible to collapse. There are many reports of fools who enter with no map or way out, and never return. Some bones found by adventures are actually just those of their colleagues, recently lost. Numinor's Reversal - near the south of the land- where a great ocean and river merge, controlled by the tides such that the river reverses. It is tied to a legend regarding Numinor, who had statues carved from the river so at low tide, the images of the Nine are revealed, while at high tide ships and boats have been known to become impaled from the statues out of sight, but never out of mind. The Dulnk Falls - A reasonably impressive sight in the daylight, a waterfall with exposure to above ground that falls from an aquifer exposed in a canyon, falling deeper into the canyon and continuing further underground. While standing on the edge is dangerous and makes people queasy at the best of times, the best sight is to this beautiful land mark at night when the natural cake bacteria shine silver and blue as they fall, lighting up the canyon from the inside. The Southern Wall - While most people have never seen it or never may, the south wall lies off the south western coast, a coral reef growing from the bottom up, pushing its unused, fossilized remains higher and higher up above the water. Given the natural disinterest in water, not terribly well understood or well studied as to all the life that goes into creating a water features that RISES but so it is, in multicoloured beuaty Storm's Breath - Not the only but perhaps the most famous of the active volcanoes, of which ash storms, fire clouds, and death have all rained down. Believed to be the birth place of many creatures and creations, even humans themselves, though life and death be taken equally in such easy measure. The Square Island - Just as its name says, an island so oddly square, it is a strange wonder of the world. It has its own microclimate of flora and fauna unlike anywhere else in the world, completely unique, ans is one of the best star gazing spots in Al'terra. Because it is a tenuous spot, no one lives there and it too is guarded, as many of these monuments are. Some have called it the Star Step. The Eastern Spires - in each city on the Eastern shores, a high tower is boasted that rises above all the others and has survived the test of time. Although some believe haunted, or cursed, or abandoned, they remain important beacons and monuments to history: the White Spire, the Black Tower, the Red Refuge, the Gold Keep. They have kept Al'terra safe and seen for centuries on end. Throat of the World - Up to the North and near enough the border, looking like nothing in the rocks and crags, there is a formation of rocks that when the wind whistles through it, sounds like another man. Rumours and stories have groan up and around it so badly that windchimes and bells are hung around it, to dispel any evil of spirit around it. The sound around it is terrible enough without all the addition. To Light the Way - In the middle of nothing, of the desert, carved into the side of some stone, the first shrine and home to the Nine, a previous home of unmistakable beauty and gardens. The gardens are now gone, but guardians of the original religion have carved details of the garden into the rock - despite pleas not to - but instead light candles every night, hundreds and thousands, to always keep the shrine within light. Southward Guardian - on the edge of the south east lies of heroic statue, tens of meters high, and carves from solid stone, though for some reason legend can only say, only have of it remains while the other half has tragically gone. This good half beckons guests in, while it is rumoured the destroyed side had a fierce, warrior heart that was smote away. Youths of course try to climb it Forest of the Shield - Beautiful expansive forest in the north, full of the largest biodiversity. massive trees, and unmapped. Many legendary creatures are though to dwell here that walk the dark of night. It is not recommended to go in, and especially not alone. Paradise Falls - In Claw Wood, there is a waterfall that is so tall, the top of it cannot be safely hiked up to, said to be thrown out of Paradise itself. It is a pilgramige to see the falls, and to drink the water at its base. Seen as taboo to even think of swimming in it and mostly only come to see it, wash themselves, and drink what Paradise might be like. The Wonder Tree - in the Sun valley, there is a single twisted, gnarled tree that stands on its own. There are rumours it may be long dead but it has yet to be blown over or the roots loosened. Although it really is just a tree, it is thought to bloom at the end of the world. The Rainbow Pools - Far up in Jarez there is an undergrond spring that feeds many pools, different colours due to the minerals in the stone and in the water itself. People come to recline in it, though it isn't particularly healing, it is beautiful and tranquil Cities Tantus is universally agreed as the first city that people came from. The general lore says that people scattered two ways: Blessed peoples went West while Cursed people went East (which is where Nolvac is formed). No consensus gives the Septavians - or any other nation further abroad - where they came from, or how they came to be. Al'terrians are more self observed. Tantus has several architecture and landmarks that are well known in Tantus (besides schools and libraries and museums): The Undying Arch, Jade Arch, Eastern White Arch, Sixth Street Market, Landingshores Market, all the Upmarket Coffeehouses (a local chain), The Gast Dockyard, Crowsmoke Forge, all the Gardens (Garden of Nine, Brickside Botanic Garden, Gardens of Tantus, Rowden Gardens, Blooms of Numinor, the Royal Santillium Garden, Ovilane Estate and Gardens, David's Garden, the Rose Park), Great Hold (an ancient ruin once used in the city's defence), Magnificent Lyceum (not the only but certainly the most famous public lecture theatre), there are several MOnuments for those that perished in the first deathly volcano, those who died in the grevious war with Galeez and so on, the Observatory at Stonebridge, the Old Palace, there are the Public squares of Theysola, Rangmore, and the Silver Beach, and the Workshops of Armetis that contain some of the finest craftsmen in the world. The first cities to be settled where Carina, Inpensa, Invidia and Melior - all quite near to Tantus and all with heady histories that have ancient sort of beautiful buildings. During times of war with Galeez, the cities of Letum and Quann on the border are particularly important as important peace agreements happen there - land is not generally traded in wars. Etenim and Carina are the key cities when importing and trading goods - especially as Etenim can connect both sides of the ocean Caelum is, with its climate, one of the most touristic cities for its weather and proximity to water and mountains. Novem, on the largest Hesk island, is one of the same. Lucus and Procella - opposite ends of the country - are where military is trained and kept - depending on what's going on in the political climate. There are several cities that contain Pride - there has to be an enclosed place of learning, this is the only place you will find Pride. They are Audentia, Durus, Novitas, Asper, and Relictio. Each has their own speciality and study things. Of course you are least likely to find Jin-Ti as they are often out on assignment, in the military capitals, or abroad as diplomats. Geography and Climate World: Davaloie. It behaves like its flat with no squator, but no one has explored far enough to comen back. Other planets (11): Sitala, Muhrn, Nushamad, Taz, Saevron, and Jemma can be seen, Zaralus, Kem, Un, Nammen, and Sars cannot be seen with the naked eye. they are important to readers and tincane. Continent: Altleos (contains Galeez, Al’terra, Nolvac, Septavia, The Menads, Ferrartara) Natural Diaster: Forest fire is the most common problem, along with thunder storms and volcanoes. Earthquakes are rare as the plates are (undecided). Tornados have been known to occur on the plains in the west of the country. Hurricanes and tsunamisare also not seen this far north. Flooding has been known to occur. Snowstorms, hailstorms, and avalanche are all unknown. Heat waves are also common and for that reason, disease epidemics. The top of the world: by the Barkling (noidea) where majesty touches indinitiy. By maths, north of the Mynads by 14.5 degrees and a bathom exactly. By Asteria, at the edge of humanity and fifty years to come. By Marna Talenad, an undesirable and unsuitable location except for the winning of al'terrian victory. Country: Al’terra (capitals city: Tantus) Cities/Provinces: Tantus (formally Korrada) – The Lion – The Mane Afire Hesk – The Leopard – The Spotted Spine Traysekar – The Cheetah – The Flash Gone By Fvït – The Snow Leopard – The Stone Shoulder - Contains Drodown and Pinnasil, locations of conflict with Nolvac Aralann – The Tiger – The Burning Stripes Nuprel – The Ivory tiger – The Jaws Closing Jarez – The Domestic Cat – The Tail Lash The Sun Valley – The Fishing Cat – The Striking Paw Haslan – The Desert Cat – The Gaze Scorched Fvulinat – The Lynx – The Sharp Sighted Claw Wood – The Jaguar – The Claws Deeply Nista – The Ocelot – The Flight Diving The Hill Place –The Cougar – The Throated Snarl The Trush – The Panther – The Death Stalking 'Tantus Districts and the regions within them ' '''The Pridelands (the Board) - '''The fourth region of Tantus to be founded, well known for being high class. Rumour surrounds the fact the board existed before people even settled there. It has exactly 64 districts. Vichi Sun, Vichi Rose, Vichi Hill, Vichi Snare, Vichi Lie, Vichi Chaos, Vichi Feline, Vichi Morn, Alti, Cu, Sihn, Moy,Kyg, Tic, Ua, Ӧ, Aä, Bes, Ch, Dey, Fi, Eth, Gi, Hon, Ike, Biyk, Vo, Esp, Penigh, Rin, Jy, Lau, Con, Tahj, Nrey, Vev, Sra, Zihn, Ceech, Kalnt, Dros, Teal, Lel, Rhioss, Skeld, Bain, Olt, Anq, Auv, Cheev, Imnt, Soom, Clai, Ush, Ingo, Atore, Conte Sun, Conte Rose, Conte Hill, Conte Snare, Conte Lie, Conte Chaos, Conte Feline, Conte Morn '''The Cradle - '''Contains a bunch of buildings that can be run between called the 'Spires' (it is legal to jump them, with permission). Previously very middle class, third established region even before the Pride but built on its edge. Lion, Golden Lion, Hunting Lion, River Lynx, Black Tipped Lynx, Black Jaguar, Forest Jaguar, Jaguar, Mountain Cat, Street Cat, Desert Cat, Golden foot Cat, Sand Cat, Leopard Cat, Climbing Leopard, Cloud Leopard, Leopard, Cougar, Panther, Black Panther, Snow Leopard, Tiger, White Tiger, Golden Tiger, Broad stripe Tiger, Bobbed Cat, Ocelot, Winged Ocelot, Cheetah, Fishing Cat '''Stone corner - '''Far side of Tantus to the east and built on a seismic fault line, the fifteenth established region of Tantus. Garsford, Crimson Sun '''High Shores - '''The twelfth established region of Tantus built on a fault line, with a well known established for leisure especially. '''The scales - '''The ninth district of Tantus, well known for its art and cultural centre of the middle west of Tantus. '''Westhill - '''The twentieth region of Tantus, known for its breeding and raising of horses - at least those that come from within Tantus proper. Queensford '''Northcountry - '''The twenty first and north most region of Tantus, where currently most of the cheap labour comes from for Tantus manufacturing. Greendown at Highloch '''The Summer Cliffs - '''A small sliver of a region, the eleventh region of Tantus within the leisure centre of Tantus in the east. '''The Corridor - '''The twenty third and newest region of Tantus leading directly out throught the eastern mountain pass out of the country directly '''The Shadehall - '''The tenth region of Tantus firmly within the leisure east of Tantus, a small strip of a region with access to the coast '''Landingshores - '''The first, original region of Tantus where the old city is, the original landing place of the first Al'terrians. There are many museums here dedicated to the history of water, to ships, to the origin legends, to mythology....There are many old docks here but no ships port here. No leisure ships either. The oldest, but not 'best' temples are all here. It is, perhaps, one of the most important regions. It was not built for carraiges and has much more narrow streets. '''Low shores - '''The fourteenth and most western region of Tantus that also touches the water, therefore a fishing region '''Cypreth - '''The thirteenth region of Tantus, a huge stretch overlapping with water which contains a lot of business and trade. On the water border of Lowshore, there is where city water and waste are both dealt with and on the internal border with Etham and Lowshore there is a prison. '''Field’s - '''The seventeenth region built of Tantus just north of the board itself '''Kigana - '''The seventh region of Tantus, typically associated where Privileged live - or at least where they originally lived before Tantus expanded so heavily. '''Sunhollow - '''The eigth region of Tantus from which the Scales emerged. Known for its best food and best drink in all of Tantus. '''Titya - '''The twenty second region of Tantus, known for quite a lot of farming and animal husbandry. '''Etham - '''The nineteenth region of Tantus where more cheap leader comes from that has an old system of walls within it, for it once was the fotificcations for many ancient Tantus treasures. '''The Triangle - '''Historically, a poor region, the second one of Tantus which contains ever increasing and diversifying markets where goods from all over Tantus and all over the world are sold. Guardsworth '''The Bowl - '''The fifth region of Tantus, historically a centre for entertainment and sport, also contains one of the current ship yards for Tantus itself. Drysdin '''Edgefort - '''The eigtheenth region of Tantus, nearest to volcano activity which has also brought about a lot of cult type activity there. '''Glensilver - '''The sixteenth region of Tantus . '''Handid - '''The sixth region of Tantus with a side likely used for the administration of Tantus against the board, and a military base also contained within it. Museums are frequently found all over Al'terra, for example one in Stone Corner having to do with the geology of that place. Museums can be very specific to particular items!